Unnamed
by Dan Inverse
Summary: A short warning for Akane lover, don't read if you are one...I am bashing her like no one business... @_@ A Warcraft3 crossover with Ranma
1. 00

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft 3 and Ranma half, I just write this story just for the fun of writing.  
  
Author Warning: Lousy grammar, no pre-reader, only for story reader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Untitled Prologue: ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Part 1)  
  
Silent. Darkness. And power surrounded the room, within the room, which is also the source of power, a round avatar. The avatar was design with many wards, magic rune stone and ancient words that had long forgotten by humans, while as if the avatar creator feel it was not good enough as the avatar was reinforce with a layer of the precious unicorn blood to ensure ever lasting effects.  
  
However if anyone who is just had knowledge in magic, they will immediately recognize the purpose of such avatar. The whole room was design strictly to enhance items. And if the observer is skillful in magic they will know that the enhancement is truly great if they need to build such powerful avatar, an avatar, which in power sense along could match a Demon Lord a type of demon who got the power to destroy an entire city without breaking a sweat.  
  
However surprisingly, of all things to craft such power magic into, the mage just used it to enhance a simple looking dagger. As the chanting becoming louder, the avatar lines glows brighter. Finally when the magic reach its climax light dies off all a sudden, leaving behind only a dagger stood alone there glowing in green. The unicorn bloods slowly absorb into the dagger blade, finally leaving not a single trace of the unicorn blood behind.  
  
Satisfy by the effect the mage carefully picks up the dagger as he walks toward a tall, handsome looking raven hair man. Well almost human if you ignore his glowing red eyes, marking him as a demon I disguise.  
  
"Lord Dura, everything is ready." The mage bow fearfully as he present the dagger to his lord and master. "Now you may enter the three binding."  
  
Dura took up the small dagger with his large hand and grin widely. "Finally, with this cursed dagger, the Battle Goddess shall finally be ours to command. Very well, my first rules are never able to disobeying me." Instantly a line of ancient words glowing and floating on top of the cursed blade, indicating the command had been received.  
  
"The second rule is never able to abandon me." A second line of ancient words appears below the first line.  
  
"Third and the last rules is no secret can be kept from me." The last and final line appear and the lights envelop the dagger, turning the once finely polish dagger blade craft with overlapping ancient words.  
  
Just as he finished placing his binding commands, a horse face demon suddenly appears beside the raven hair demon, although he knew perfect well what the uses of the dagger but still as a good minion he must select the best opportunity to boost his boss ego while at the same time make himself look stupid. After all if you are too smart you can consider getting yourself a dead warrant. "Pardon me, my lord but why you need such effort to control a mere mortal?"  
  
"Fools, if she was only a mere mortal, I won't go though all the trouble making this dagger. From what I gather, she earned the tile not only because of her honor and beauty but also because of her supreme skill in both magic and swords. She was so powerful till peoples believe she is some divine being reincarnation." The demon was interrupt by one of his evil minion who brings him a cup of tea. He nod in satisfied for the tea as he does feel a bit thirsty after all the rambling, while he orders someone to kill the idiot who dare to interrupt his evil speech.  
  
After he finished his tea, the demon continued. "Let us not forget she was also the chosen weirder of Star Soul the damn holy Rune sword that drive us back to the Dark Portal the last time we confront it even in its unfinished state, now with it finished I seriously doubt anyone but the master would be her match." Than he insert a standard evil laugh as he boost his plan. "However no matter how skill and powerful she will became, she is still a mortal and a mortal heart is always their greatest power and weakness. When her soul is bond to me, there will no longer have any champions to challenge the Burning Reign."  
  
**  
  
The raven hair Queen Rune look at her mother Queen Luna smile peacefully resting in her casket, the newly crown Queen of Silver Star Kingdom eyes began to moist, when the casket was gently lower into the ground, more tears ware form. Being one of the last members of the Heaven's way Royal family she couldn't help but think what else she could live for?  
  
Family? She doubt she want to get any closer to those bullies who dares to call themselves royal members of the Heaven's Way.  
  
Rich? What is the excitement to gathering more rich when she is already a Queen of the richest kingdom in the land of Azeroth if possible the world?  
  
Respect? She seriously doubts there is anyone else could gain more respect than she was, after all she was been award the honor title as Battle Goddess of Azeroth. The very name that strikes fear among her enemy, also the very name that carries weights to alter any decision make by the Alliance of Azeroth.  
  
Martial art? She gave up her family art a long time ago and learned her current one. Even she want to retake her family art she doubt she could find anyone to learn from, all her family who practice the art was kill in the First Great War before she could began her training in her family traditional art. Those who are left are nothing but pushover in the family art.  
  
Love? She silent chuckle as she wonder that who in his right mind would dare to court the Queen of Silver Star Kingdom, the human Kingdom that rival or perhaps excel the high elves and dwarfs both in Magic and Technologies. To make the situation worse, she was also the Grandmaster of Divine Wind Killing Style, the art that been rumors created by GOD.  
  
She shake her head as she refuse to think anything else. She turned around and leaved the grave as soon as the ceremony was finished. Unknown to her, the wheel of destiny has move once more and soon her life will never be the same.  
  
~Few months later~  
  
Nearly every kingdom say that she had gone mad for listening to the crazy prophet that suddenly appear out of nowhere. Heck even she want to think that was really a fruitcake, however something inside her told her that she is making the right choice. The very same sense that save her so countless times, it now tells her to send her peoples across the sea as their skill and abilities were needed in the land across the sea.  
  
Like a mad woman, using all her resources she had moved all her troops into the ancient land the prophet had foresee as quickly as possible. Today she will accompany the last batch of her people across the raging sea. Suddenly she realized something was wrong as she walking back toward her chamber.  
  
Odd? Was the first word pop into the young Queen mind, it was extremely rare for her guards to leave their post. It was even more rare if there isn't a single guard stands guarding the place. Unlike other kingdom, she doesn't want her soldier to dull their senses in the name of peace. She prefers to treat every moment that there are hidden dangers always waiting to strike her kingdom. Even in peace era, she still insist her nobles to carry their weapon into the court furthermore she also make her whole kingdom a duty to learn how to fight when the need arise, she even form a group of elite that will take over the kingdom if anything misfortune happens to her.  
  
Than she notice something more, it seems like there is no guards but the fact all her guards seems to unconscious, they were as if.asleep. She walked toward her guard slowly while she was alert, ready to strike if needed. She was proud to say her guards ware well trained to performing their guarding duty, so when they lay on the floor like this, she knew that something is wrong already. As her guards start to move, she jumps backward with her trusty blade Star Soul. The guards' scream in pain and turn into a ghoul soon after the painful scream dies off and attack her.  
  
At the moment the undead guards had took action against her, the young Queen could not to afford to hesitate any longer, using an ancient purify spell she learn from the rune sword. She invokes the spell as she twists her blade around. Using only the bluntness blade parts of her rune weapon and wound all the undead guards. With her magic taking place, the guards were return to normal before they die in peace.  
  
The young Queen sighed, it always hurt her to killed the victims of the undead plague, yet, she knew that these good men don't deserve fate such as being eternal damn. She return her sword back to her subspace and run toward her chamber to pack, if she had not guess correctly, there is possible her kingdom had turn into an army of undead. However if she is fast enough, she might just had the time to get away without further engaging the undead. Although she was quite confident she could destroy whatever they send her but still she had her limits as a human. And limited stamina was one of them.  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her leg, she frown and scold herself for being careless but still her body react as she jumps away toward a place where there isn't any corpse nearby to catch her off guard again. One of the corpse of the dead guard stood up again as it slowly grow in size and turn into a demon.  
  
"Greeting Queen of Silver Star. Or should I call you by your honor title, Battle Goddess of Azeroth." The demon smirks as he notice the Queen began to sweat heavily. It was the first sign indicating that the cursed is beginning to weaken the young mortal woman resistant.  
  
The young queen felt as if her spirit was as if been torn into half and more. Her mana was also draining like crazy as she could feel the strain just to maintain conscious and standing. "What had you done to me?" The Queen was disturbed as she suddenly had the urge to intimate with the demon. Her eyes snapped open widely as she realized what the demon might had use on her. "What sort of spell is this?"  
  
"Why, it was just a binding spell." The demon grin from ear to ears as he enjoyed the face fault from the normal calm collective female human, he took out the scroll he had been keeping for this glorious moment to taunt Queen Rune.  
  
Through her haze of pain, Queen Rune had one thought which is the fact she conclude this demon is an absolute idiot! She can't believe that he had wasted his the perfect chance to gun her down by standing there to gloat, if this is the standard intelligent demon normally has, there is no doubt why they could defeat the demon every time. However despite the amusement level she received by the demon stupidity she refuses go as low as follow his lead, reaching out her remaining strength, she draw out her blade once more. Quicker than the lightning, the Queen Rune used her last remaining will and slaughter the demon. Idiot was the only statement Rune gave him before he was force to go back to the hell where he belongs.  
  
When she confirms that the demon was slain after it turn to ashes she look around her. She could clearly see that the undead army she had predict was slowly overwhelming the castle. She knew she had no chance winning an army even she was in her prime form what else she could do other than flee in her current condition, but if she flee, she know that sooner or later another demon will try to use the dagger to control her. Having other no choice she decide to fall into the last resort which is she will take as many enemy as possible and die honorability rather than falls into the hands of the darkness.  
  
Using her remaining power, she separate her body and soul body, she seal her tainted soul in a tree nearby along with her rune sword and the cursed weapon while letting her body decay quickly until there isn't a single trace remain for any Necromancer to used against her friends and allies. Than lastly she release all her remaining power to purify the land, killing all the undead at six miles in the process.  
  
The prophet observes the whole incident in his Raven mode, he should be smiling as everything had gone though what he had foreseen but he couldn't, all he could feel is sorrow and despair for the wise young Queen to endure such fate. The worse part of all is even with all his knowledge and power there is nothing he could do to prevent her from her destiny. He flew to his next destination. To meet the Jaina Proudmoore and began the humanity struggle for survivor.  
  
(End part 1)  
  
********** Author Notes: Well that is all I can think of now, until I can think more this will stay as a teaser. I have no one to Pre reader this story since it was a teaser. C & C is always appreciate. Could someone help me name this story? Flames are welcome too in this case.. Just as long it is not, this story sucks, I am sick of your face type. If you hate this fic or me don't read it nor waste you time to write such flames. ********** 


	2. 0102

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft 3 and Ranma half, I just write this story just for the fun of writing.  
  
Author Warning: Lousy grammar, no pre-reader, only for story reader.  
  
**  
  
(Part 2)  
  
Millenniums had pass, due to the cell which the Queen had created for herself she was unable to move toward her eternal rest nor reborn. All she could do is watch. She had watch from the war began between the Burning Reign and the new alliance till the Demon King Archimonde's was imprison eternally on the roots of the world tree. Bringing peace for the first time since the first Great War.  
  
She had watch, she watch how the Orc and other race slowly redraw from the world as time pass.  
  
She had watch, she watch how her family lost their kingdom due to their naïve nature. How their honor been tainted with frame and lies and hunted down one by one like a dog.  
  
She watched how the human abuse the power of magic without any more guardians like elves to warned them and reminded them the danger of magic. Finally they repeat the same mistake as the Night Elf. Instate of bringing a revolution to human, they had causes the death of billions, destroying almost all civilization in process with the power they pride themselves for.  
  
The end result of the destruction didn't end there, blood feud has been declared by the remaining people toward magic user, unknown to them, due to their mindless fury. The angry humans had set in motion an upheaval in the culture and tradition of human. They had planted the seeds for a new dark age. As time pass they would see a world without magic, without even the knowledge that magic had once existed. As far as they know magic is just a fairy tale to scare little children.  
  
However despite all those events took place, one thing never changed even as she purifies her soul from the taint completely. Which is the fact she was still bond only to watch the world. She misses the freedom to move, the freedom to speak with other than the wandering spirits around her since there isn't a mortal around to free her. Nothing she could do to free from herself other than to wait for a chance, a chance to live again.  
  
**  
  
Kumiko Tanaka was seriously regretted selling her youngest son and her first class plane ticket. Her husband and eldest son refuse to buy her crap on saving money, so they took off in their luxurious first class while she get a third rate plane back to Japan. It was even a stupider idea to hire the cheapest but most dangerous pilot on whole America. However she was grateful to her ancestor that out of ten passengers include the pilot, only her son and her managed to survive the plane crash. But her gratefulness dies off rather quickly as she find out where fate had sent her. To her surprise the island they crash land was fill with monsters that she was not sure exist until now. Troll, Ogre, Ghost and a bunch more of stuff that pop straight out from fairy tales that she had read as a little girl. .  
  
Subconsciously Kumiko Tanaka looked at her son, who is equally hurt and the amount of blood that covering around the tiny body was disturb her greatly. By this rate, she had no doubt both of them will die, either by infraction or starve to death. If only there is any human nearby then they could be safe.  
  
"I can heal you." A calm while kind of melody voice suddenly approach behind Kumiko.  
  
"What? Where are you? Show yourself!" despite her injury Kumiko raise her aura a bit since she was still a bit afraid she might encounter one of those monsters.  
  
"Have ease young mother, I mean no harm to you and your child, for your question I am right behind you."  
  
Kumiko Tanaka turned around and saw nothing but an ancient tree, a really large one she must say. Just by the tree trunk alone, Kumiko roughly estimate it is the same width as her house. Than just when she decided to look elsewhere the tree slowly glows faintly, as the light dies off, a faint image of a woman appear. The woman was the most breath-taking woman Kumiko Tanaka had encounter. She had always considered herself beautiful, but compare to this woman, she looks like an ugly duckling.  
  
The woman was a fairly tall, in rough estimate, Kumiko could place her taller than her husband. She had a figure many women she knew would kill to have. Brilliant golden eyes that Kumiko could see wisdom beyond her comprehensive, while she could also feel a hint of superior, a birthright aura that indicate the woman was born in higher statues family where she had only seen in those her students who are royalty by birth. However this woman was like ten times stronger, as if she was a Queen. The mysterious had lustrous shining black hair that reached down to her waist. Without even touching those hairs, Kumiko could tell that that woman hair was soft like the finest quality silk. Suddenly she wonder the woman before her would like to be hair product advertisement model that now of days seems to be very popular and profitable. With her mind and her looks, Kumiko had no doubt they will.Her day dream was interrupts by a faint cough make by the beautiful woman.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt you but you see, I doubt you have much time to spare day dreaming how much profit we could earn together in all sort of business."  
  
"Y-You.read my mind?"  
  
The woman merely sighed, "I have to link your mind with me. So I could project my image for you to see, but that is beside the point, the point is I have the power to heal your wounds if you are willing to fulfill two condition."  
  
"What sort of condition are you talking about?" *Damn, I guess there no such thing as free meal in this world. *  
  
The raven hair woman look startled by Kumiko mental commend for a moment than she shook her head in amused, "Simple, first you will let one of your child took up my family name Heaven's Way. I believe it will translated as Tendo in your native language."  
  
"Hn. * I got two son, or maybe I can get more when time come so what is the big deal giving up one. * Ok, it is a deal than, what will be your second demand."  
  
"Second will be letting me became your room mate."  
  
"Room mate?"  
  
"Yes, I will attaching my soul into your body. After I attach to you, I will be nothing more than a voice inside your head. I could swear upon my honor that this will not harm you in any form. When time comes I will break away and reborn as one of your grandchildren."  
  
"I see.if I agree could you heal my son too?"  
  
"That." The spirit hesitates.  
  
"What is the matter? If you can heal me than you should be able to heal him too, after all I am a lot larger than him."  
  
"What do you think I am butcher? I need to weight how heavy you are before I heal you?" The woman said with feigned humor, but sweat drop when Kumiko seems to be convince She sighed as she continue to explain, "No young mother that was not the case, you see most of my mana reserved have been spend or trapped within my blade. To heal you, I will merge with your soul temporary and boost your life force to a point where you will heal faster than you bleed. It is also another plus since you are an adult, you will have enough self esteem and character to let you stay yourself, but if I merge with your child, the child have little to none character for him to protect himself."  
  
"Err.could you explain in simple English?"  
  
"I mean, as conclusion you son will became very emotional when I separate from him since he did not develop the shell needed for his soul."  
  
"I sense a 'but' coming up."  
  
The raven hair woman smile sadly, "You are right, but even I do agree to save your child I could only afford to save him alone. Like I was said before my soul will merge with the subject patient completely and it will take me some time to split us again which you are seriously lacking."  
  
"I.see." Kumiko close her eyes for a moment, finally she reaches a decision "Could you look after him and bring him back to my husband, after I die?"  
  
"I see.if that is your last request I agree on contra I need you to create some sort of document for me to fulfill your agreement with me. After all I don't really want your husband to think your son had gone mad."  
  
"Very well than, please save my son."  
  
"Excellent, now the process is simple, all you need to do is chop down the tree behind me so I can channel my soul toward your son."  
  
"...You expect me to cut a tree in my fucking sore, tire and about to bleed to death state, lets not forget that it was a fucking monster size tree?"  
  
The raven hair Queen nod happily.  
  
"Damn, I hate you."  
  
"Why how flattering, will you start working?"  
  
Kumiko sighed as she powered up her last reserved of Ki and began perform the Iron Fist techniques her husband had teach her recently.  
  
(End Part 2)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Many years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Part 3)  
  
Akane was in foul mood, it was not that she is not always in foul mood, but today it was the worse. She still cannot believe that Nabiki of all people could perform that Kata. She always prides herself for being the best martial artist in Nerima, however as soon as Nabiki perform flawlessly the very Kata that she had always had problem to perform her ego was wounded. Another blow was the fact, when she demand why Nabiki never tell her that she could perform the Kata, Nabiki just reply casually saying that the kata just come naturally to her.  
  
As herself delusion shatter, she felt betray, and anger she never knew could direct toward her family. "T-That bitch, why all these time when she could be the better martial artist than me, all she do was kept quite, I bet she is laughing at my back whenever I told her that I am the best martial artist in Nerima. I hate her." Once again Akane broke down and cry her heart out.  
  
"Than maybe you should revenge."  
  
"W-Who is there?" Akane jerk up in surprise as she put on a standard anything goes stance ready to strike.  
  
She gasps in surprise when a man in business suits walk out from the shadow. He look handsome and all but something in him scare Akane, Akane wanted to run but somehow her pride refuse to back out. If she back out again she will more pathetic than ever.  
  
The man smile as he notice Akane was struggling between retreats or fight him, it was the exact reaction he had expected. "All you need to know is I am just a friend. In fact I am a very old friend of your family. Akane from the house of Heaven's Way."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Very well if you insist, my name is Arthas."  
  
**  
  
Although she felt a bit guilty for ruining Akane wedding but still Nabiki knew it is the stupidest move she ever made in her life for accepting the punishment from her sister. She should have figured that what else her sister would make her do? Calculate how much money she owned her? Of course that Miss Martial artist will force her to do something she hate the most - physical training. And now, her little sister can't accept the fact that she could do things a bit better than her in the art.  
  
So after three days Akane run away from home. Finally she understand a bit how Ranma feel, it was really not fun to have every one in the house angry with her. Heck even the ever nice and forgiving Kasumi seems to be angry with her too. Suddenly her phone rang, it was one of her personal phone line, a line she reserved for those who do regular business with her.  
  
"Hello, who is there?"  
  
"Nabiki, guess who?"  
  
"Jack, cut out those carp and tell me did you find her?"  
  
"Why the answer is yes and no, she really look like your sister but somehow I am not really sure."  
  
"Oh? Tell me about it."  
  
"Shit, she is moving again, tell you what, come to the Nerima Mall now along with that Saotome kid you once told me about, I had the strange feeling you will need his help." With that the man cut off his line.  
  
Suddenly she realized something was wrong in Jack's choice of words "Odd, when did I mention Ranma to him?"  
  
**  
  
"Nabiki you better had a good reason to drag me into this." Asked by an irritate Ranma as he was still a bit piss off with Nabiki.  
  
"Ranma I know you are still mad at me but can't I asked a little favor from my soon to be brother in law?"  
  
"W-Who wants to marry that uncute tomboy, who."  
  
Before Ranma could finish his usual quote of the day, he was interrupt by a cold yet familiar voice. "I see, I am always an uncute tomboy to you ain't I. Saotome." The voice basically hisses with venom as she mentions the word Saotome.  
  
Ranma was startled; as he can't feel the present of this person even she was so close. However the voice seems very familiar, than he realize who the owner of the voice might be, to confirm he asked. "Akane, is that you?"  
  
Nabiki on the other hand feel something was terrible off, something in her guts tell her that this is not Akane yet when the figure reveal herself, unmistakably it was her little sister Akane. The same girl that live with her for the past sixteen years. However being an observation person as she was she could immediately identify a few changes Akane had undergoes.  
  
One: Akane is wearing a very tight leather suits, leaving almost nothing for poor Ranma to imagine, which you can see very clearly how red the pigtail martial artist is currently. Two: If her eyes did not play tricks on her Akane look very pale it was as if she had not been expose to the sunlight for a long time. Third: Akane normal bright blue hair was now all turn to sickly white. Forth: Akane eyes, her eyes ware giving Nabiki a bad vibes. For some reason Akane's eyes seem dead, as if life no longer has a place in her. And lastly not to mention the thing that attracted Nabiki sight most was the peculiar wrapped bundle hanging off her shoulder  
  
Before Nabiki could ask, Ranma beat her in the curious department as he asked first, "Akane what is that thing you are holding?"  
  
"Oh this?" Akane took the bundle and unshed the rice paper. Revealing a sword. The sword was a bight shining blade with unusual purple aura surrounding it. Just above the handle it had a skull like symbol. "This is Neo Frostmourne. The rune blade that my master had made for me."  
  
"Master? What are you talking about Akane?" The danger feeling is getting more and more worse as Nabiki cannot ignore anymore, in fact she had loose her cool and began to show sign of her nervous by sweating heavily.  
  
"Akane, did cha hit you head or something?" Ranma asked in confused. Which causes Nabiki cursed silently and question how dense actually a Saotome could get?  
  
"No Ranma I didn't hit my head or something, in fact I never ever feel better than now." Akane smile cheerfully but somehow the warm didn't seems to touch her eyes as it usual do. Without warning a gunshot was heard as Ranma could see a silver light move like lightning toward Akane head. He would have try to stopped it but somehow it happen too fast for him to react, he cursed silently as he could only see the bullet move toward Akane like slow motion.  
  
Unexpected by Ranma, Akane mere just smirk coldly, before the bullet reach her, she just lift Frostmourne up as an unholy green light surround her. Which causes the bullet to stop right before the green light. After the bullet threat was remove, she turn toward the place where the gunshot was launch and lift her hand, a sickly green glow gather on her palm soon a bloody plum Gaijin was teleport right in front of Akane. Nabiki gasp in surprise as she recognized the person despite of the man messy condition, it was actually the person she was about to meet, Jack Bumster, a detective who own her a few favor and help her to look for Akane.  
  
Akane lift up the man chin, she look on him face to face, "I am impress Jack-san, I guess I must give you some credit for those High Elf bloods flowing within your veins to resist the poison I feed you."  
  
"Shut up bitch! I can't believe you give up your soul for the demonic power; you are not even fit to bear the name Heaven's Way. I will make sure Hell had a special place reserved for scum like you!!"  
  
Somehow Akane feel slightly amuse by blond man cursed, she close her eyes as she grin from ear to ear, "Honor? Why would I need such useless false pride? As for the hell part.well I guess you will never know, after all I intend to live forever." With that Nabiki and Ranma could hear a sickly bone cracking and the man die without a chance to scream.  
  
Akane turn toward her sister as she still sustain that grin on her face, "Now where are we, oh yes, my master had say he want a favor from you Nabiki." She snap opens her eyes with a sinister look on her face, "He want to loan the head of Nabiki Tendo." With that she moved she move in a speed that could rival the speed Ranma used during his fight with Saffron. But he was Ranma Saotome, even he is still not sure what is going on, Ranma trust his instinct and didn't hesitate to stop Akane from killing her own sister. Using his trained instinct to guide him, Ranma kicks Akane blade from its blunt side while follow up by executing Saotome Final Attack with Nabiki.  
  
As Ranma was running away, he could hear a faint ghostly whisper from Akane, "Ranma you can run away with that bitch, but you can never hide that bitch from me. In fact no one from the house of Heaven's way could run hide from my master wrath!"  
  
(End Part 3)  
  
********** Author Notes: Well that is all for now.I will write more if there is response from reader. ********** 


End file.
